


Something New

by Alisanne, Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/F, First Time, Incest, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma discovers that her sister has found a unique way to escape the dangers of Hogwarts. Art by twilightsorcery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with alisanne (fic) and twilightsorcery (art) for the daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas Kollaboration in 2007.

Padma looked cautiously along the hallway. It was not only the despicable Carrows who were a danger, but a number of students -- mostly Slytherins, but some in the other Houses too -- had been acting as spies for them, and getting to the Room of Requirement had become increasingly dangerous in the past several weeks.

She saw no one, however, and so she paced the necessary three times past the space where the Room should be, waiting for the doorway to appear and darting inside as soon as it did.

Closing the door behind her, she stood frozen and stared at her sister.

Parvati's presence was not a surprise. Any of the members of the DA might be in the Room at almost any time, depending on their schedules and whether or not they'd received detention from Alecto or Amycus (in her head Padma refused to grant the respectful titles -- she could not respect such awful ignorance). But Parvati was not alone.

Padma's own House-mate Luna was there too, and she was kissing Parvati. Not the kind of kiss that a person might give a friend for consolation, either, but the kind that only a lover would share... and Parvati was kissing back.

Despite her shock, Padma tilted her head for a better view. Parvati looked different like this. Erotic. Appealing. And Luna... Well, Padma hadn't given Luna much thought before now. She was an odd girl, really. Clever, of course, as all Ravenclaws were, but she generally kept to herself. Not now, though. Now she was kissing Parvati with clear enthusiasm, her hands roaming through dark hair, her breasts pressed so closely against Parvati's that the light from the wall of windows behind them wasn't coming through.

Stepping back, Padma slipped behind a column and continued to watch. She hadn't had a clue that this... whatever it was... had been happening. She wondered how long it had been going on, and what else Parvati could be hiding from her.

[   
](http://www.twilightsorcery.net/hp/view.php?art_id=66)

Luna pulled back, and Padma could see the moisture on her swollen lips reflected in the dim light the room's false windows provided. She smiled and Parvati returned the smile, stepping back and licking her lips as if savouring the taste of Luna that was clinging there. They were holding hands, and Padma stared at their joined fingers for a long moment.

"How long can you stay?" Luna whispered loudly enough that Padma heard it clearly.

Parvati shrugged. "Long enough," she replied, tugging Luna towards a low table in the corner. "I have some time before anyone comes looking for me."

Maybe so, but that didn't mean no one else would turn up, as Padma had; it was a risk of using the Room of Requirement the way they had been. Padma bit her lip, running over the possibilities. She could come out from behind the pillar and let the other two girls know she was there. That was certainly the proper thing to do, but if she did then she wouldn't be able to keep watching... and she rather found she enjoyed it. On the other hand, if she _didn't_ tell them, then someone else might come in, which would be more embarrassing for Luna and Parvati than Padma finding them, and a little bit embarrassing for Padma, too, because she'd have to admit she'd been there as well.

While she'd been thinking, Parvati had taken off Luna's robes and started to unbutton her blouse.

"Shall I take off my bra, too?" asked Luna in a clear voice. Padma could see it, wispy white lace that barely covered her small breasts.

"I'll do it," said Parvati. As the fabric fell away, she bent down and licked at one pale pink nipple.

Luna laughed, putting a hand on Parvati's head and brushing back her dark hair. "That tickles but it feels nice."

Padma thought about how it would feel to have Luna's skin under her tongue -- the firmness of the crinkled nipple set in the centre of her soft breast. Unconsciously she took a step towards the other two.

"I'm glad. I liked it when you did it, last time," Parvati told her.

The "last time" was no surprise, but Padma wondered again just how often her sister had been meeting with Luna... and wondered, too, why Luna might have chosen Parvati over Padma herself. Most people treated the twins as if they were one person in two bodies, which was sometimes annoying but at other times nice.

"You _taste_ good," Parvati murmured. Her hands were on Luna's hips and Padma could see her sister's face as she looked up at Luna. She looked eager, open, and Padma sighed softly, knowing she really shouldn't be watching this.

"Is someone there?" Luna called out.

Padma froze. Perhaps if she stepped backwards carefully...

"Padma? Is that you?" Parvati said. "Are you here?"

Padma blinked. Surely they hadn't been expecting her? But what could she do now? They knew _someone_ was here.

"Yes," she called out, clutching the column. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go."

"No, come over here," Parvati said. "We've been waiting for you."

Slowly stepping out into view, Padma walked across the open space toward them. Luna was half-naked, and Padma's eyes darted down to her breasts before coming back to her face. "Waiting?"

Parvati nodded and held out her hand. "We've been meeting here deliberately," she said. "Hoping that you would come."

"You have?" Padma took a few more hesitant steps toward her sister. "But... why? You could have just asked me."

"But then you would have said no," said Luna matter-of-factly, apparently unconcerned by her lack of dress as she, too, held out a hand to Padma. "This way was much simpler, really, even though it took a little time."

"Come to us," Parvati coaxed. "We... Luna wants us both. Has done, for a long time."

All of that bare pale skin was somehow bewitching Padma, she was sure of it. It still didn't entirely make sense why Luna couldn't have simply said something to her; but then, a good deal of what Luna did was unfathomable, despite her undeniable cleverness, perhaps greater than that of anyone else in Ravenclaw, even including the seventh-years.

"Don't you want to kiss me? I was sure you did." Luna was close enough to touch, now, and she stretched out both her hands, clasping one of Padma's and drawing her nearer.

"I do," Padma acknowledged, hearing the throatiness of her own voice.

Luna smiled. "Good," she whispered, drawing Padma closer. "I'm seldom wrong about such things."

For a moment Padma wondered just how many other people Luna had set her sights on before this. Then she had more pressing maters to attend to, for Luna was kissing her.

It was then that Padma realized that she had never thought about the logistics of kissing another girl. She'd kissed a couple of boys before, but they'd been in such a hurry to get their tongues in her mouth that she'd not really had time to savor the press of lips. With Luna it was different.

For one thing, she was patient, apparently sensing Padma's hesitancy about the whole thing. Luna's mouth was soft and moist and Padma could feel Luna's tongue brushing the seam of her lips, coaxing them to open.

Padma sighed, allowing Luna's clever tongue inside, her body relaxing as Luna pressed herself closer, and as her hands settled on Luna's back, she felt someone's hand stroking her hair.

Luna pulled away and Padma's eyes fluttered open. "Now you should kiss Parvati," Luna declared. "She wants to kiss you, too."

Padma's eyes met her sister's. "Do... do you really?" she whispered.

"I've thought about it," Parvati admitted with a blush. "Is that all right?"

[   
](http://www.twilightsorcery.net/hp/view.php?art_id=67)

The idea made Padma squirm just a little bit, but she reminded herself that she was a Ravenclaw and that it was always worthwhile to learn something new. Tentatively she reached for Parvati. "All right."

Her sister was even more restrained than Luna had been. This time it was Padma who found herself opening her mouth to taste the spiciness of Parvati's lips, familiar-strange, as Luna's fingers brushed across both of their cheeks.

"You two are lovely together," Luna said, and they both swiveled their heads towards her. Padma felt her face growing hot at the compliment.

"Not as lovely as you are," she contradicted, her eyes dropping to Luna's breasts once again. She lifted her hand and Luna took it and pressed it against the bare skin.

Soft, was Padma's thought as she touched Luna, although the nipple was firm when she grazed over it. Luna gave a contented hum.

"Parvati?"

Parvati leaned down and Padma watched as her sister's lips closed around Luna's nipple once more. She looked as though she was enjoying it very much; Luna certainly was, judging from the way that she shivered and touched Parvati's dark hair.

Padma felt odd. She couldn't be jealous, that would be silly, but she moved so that she could kiss Luna again.

Luna met her halfway, mouth open in welcome as their lips met. This time the kiss was hotter, deeper, and Padma moved closer, inadvertently nudging Parvati out of the way.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt the front fastenings of her robes being fiddled with, but then Luna did something with her tongue and Padma sighed, eyes closing as she was once again drawn into the intensity of the kiss.

When cool air grazed her breasts, Padma started, but soft hands soothed her, and when she would have pulled away, a gentle thumb circled her nipple, making her press closer to that mesmerizing hand instead.

"So beautiful," Parvati whispered, her breath wafting over Padma's cheek.

Luna pulled back and Padma moaned as Luna's fingers explored the skin of her neck and breasts before drifting lower.

"You look good together," Parvati murmured, her hand pressed to the small of Padma's back. Padma could feel the warmth through her clothes. "I think we should all take our clothes off."

Padma looked at Parvati nervously. "All of us?"

"Yes," Luna said, her hand on Padma's stomach. "Don't you want to see us naked?" Her fingers were flirting with Padma's belly-button, drawing little circles around the sensitive skin.

Squirming at the touch and licking her lips, Padma replied, "Yes."

Luna smiled. "We want to see you, too," she confided.

Padma was used to undressing in front of the other Ravenclaws in her year, of course; she'd seen Luna in the girls' bath plenty of times as well, and Parvati and she had been in the womb together. Nevertheless she felt self-conscious as she stood and finished pulling off the robes that Parvati and Luna had already loosened. Somehow being naked in front of the two of them together was quite different from being naked in front of just one.

Rising to remove the rest of her own clothing, Luna watched Padma with grave attention.

"You and Parvati don't look the same, not really," she said.

Padma looked back and forth between her own body and Parvati's. She thought they did look the same -- smooth brown skin with darker bronze nipples, curls of dark hair at their groins and under their arms, long braids. Different colors of ribbon in their hair, but she was sure that was not what Luna meant.

"Stand together," Luna told them, and Parvati moved beside Padma, their arms slipping around each other's waists as they had always done.

"No," she repeated, cocking her head in a birdlike gesture, "not at all the same, inside. Parvati, you want to hold her, don't you?"

Parvati nodded, and leaned back against the table. "Stand in front of me," she said to Padma.

This felt better, safer, thought Padma as Parvati's arms went around her, embracing her from behind. Luna touched Padma's hip, sliding cool fingers along the crease of her thigh.

Padma relaxed, leaning back against Parvati. The touch of smooth familiar skin against hers was comforting, and she released the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Luna's hand crept towards Padma's waist, her thumb circling Padma's belly-button in an oddly mesmerizing motion.

She smiled and before Padma could blink, Luna was kneeling in front of her, staring up with an inquisitive look on her face. "I wonder if you taste the same?" she asked, her voice thoughtful.

Padma groaned as Luna leaned forward and licked her. It tickled at first, and made Padma want to wriggle. Parvati held her still.

[   
](http://www.twilightsorcery.net/hp/view.php?art_id=68)

"I know it feels a bit strange at first, but you'll love this, I promise," she whispered, pressing a kiss to Padma's ear.

Padma swallowed heavily. It did feel odd, but good, and as Luna pressed her face closer, seeming to relish Padma's taste, Padma's legs buckled a bit and parted. She rested her head against Parvati's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Luna's breath was warm and moist against Padma's skin, and her tongue traced over Padma's damp flesh, lapping up the moisture that Padma could feel trickling down.

With a moan, Padma let her legs spread more widely, leaning back against Parvati, who stroked her breasts in encouragement.

"Does she taste like me?" Parvati asked.

"She's greener, like a daffodil instead of a paperwhite," was Luna's reply, muffled against Padma.

Whatever Luna meant by that, Padma didn't care, for now Luna's tongue was flickering quickly, teasing her, and Padma was finding it very hard to stand even with Parvati supporting her. She opened her eyes with an effort and looked down to see the contrast of Luna's pale skin and hair against her own rosy darkness.

"Don't stop," she heard herself begging as she started to come, the pulse of orgasm beating through her more intensely than it ever had when she stroked herself at night in her bed.

"She won't," Parvati murmured. "Luna is... very thoughtful."

Padma twisted her head and kissed her sister full on the lips, trembling as she was held between the other two girls, until at last the spasms ceased.

By the time Parvati ended the kiss, Padma felt boneless, relaxed, and she had what she suspected was a fatuous smile on her face. She felt Luna's breasts brush against her as she stood up and leaned in. To Padma's surprise, however, Luna kissed Parvati first, and as she watched, it occurred to Padma that Luna was sharing her taste with her sister, and she moaned at the thought.

Luna pulled away from Parvati and smiled at Padma before kissing her, too, for a long moment. Padma melted, sighing as Luna drew back.

"I'm glad you came today," Luna said softly. "It's so difficult now to find a private place, what with all the Death Eaters running about."

Padma nodded. She understood that well enough. It was hard to find anything to take her mind off their terrible situation. "I'm glad I came, too," she said. "This was really nice."

"We'll have to get dressed, though," Luna continued. She reached for her clothes and began to put them on. "The others will be here soon."

"Oh, but you two didn't get to..." Padma blushed and stopped.

Parvati grinned and kissed her cheek. "It's all right," she whispered. "Today was for you. Next time will be for all of us."

A warm feeling suffused Padma at the thought of next time, and she nodded, accepting her clothes from Luna to get dressed. It was just in time, too, since Luna was still lacing up her boots just as Neville walked in.

"Oh sorry, am I late?" he asked.

Padma almost smiled when Luna replied, "No, we were just trying some magic on our own."

"Good," Neville said, missing the looks that the three girls exchanged. "After all, as Harry would say, practice makes perfect."  



End file.
